Volterra
by London.Beckon
Summary: Set when Heidi brings tourists to the Volturi to eat. A girl is caught up in the whole mess. Will she live another day or perish?
1. Heidi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ series. All characters and/or events are fictional.

* * *

Our family does a lot of moving, which I guess is pretty cool in some cases, but it gets annoying. With all of the sightseeing and pictures and foreign food it gets a little overwhelming. Like one of those been there done that kind of things. I don't have any friends either; what's the point if you're just going to leave in the next couple of weeks?

Our newest home is a small condo on the outskirts of some town called Volterra. We didn't bother to unpack, which probably meant we were only staying here a week or two. Our landlady is some crazy old nun who only speaks some biblical Italian or something. She offered to take us on a tour of the city, to some freak show of a palace –her English stunk but we figured it out. Who could possibly say no to some old lady? Not my dad.

"This place looks familiar. Have we been here before?" I asked Ben, my older brother. We had lagged behind a good ten yards so Dad couldn't catch us with the camera.

Ben shook his head, "No, we've been to Mende though. It's one of Volterra's twin cities. It kind of looks like it though doesn't it?" He agreed quickening his pace to catch up with our parents.

I followed close behind not wanting to get lost. I ended up zoning out though and bumped into Ben mid-stride. I stood up rubbing my head softly, "What are you doing? You know I never pay attention on tours," I pointed out eyeing him suspiciously. "Ben?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. I don't know why people do that to get someone's attention, but it is fun.

"Do you see them, Mary?" Ben whispered focused on a dark alley.

I stood next to him and cocked my head. There were several people standing in the alley but doing what? "It looks like they're talking," I shrugged, "Doesn't seem like a crime."

Ben nodded, "Let's keep going. If we keep staring they'll think we're stalkers," He laughed grabbing my hand.

He towed me over to Mom and let go. A beautiful woman stood in the shade talking to Dad, pointing at a building in front of us. Several people were gathered next her with cameras. Our landlady stood as far back as possible from her clutching her cross shaped necklace.

"What's up with our nun?" I asked Ben. He shook his head tearing his eyes off of the beautiful girl.

"I dunno. Maybe a jealous thing going on or something," He murmured than switched his attention back to the woman.

It _was_ easy to be jealous of her. All men's eyes were glued to her including my own brother. And my father! I was beginning to think these tourists weren't just here for the palace.

The woman introduced herself. Her name was Heidi and she lived and worked at the palace. Food was delivered there daily from all around the world. She said other things too, but I ended up zoning out and was on autopilot for most of the time. When reality hit again we were entering the palace. We followed Heidi up the stairs to a pair of double doors with silver knockers on them in the shape of lion heads.

She pushed open the door as we filed in. I stayed in the back with our landlady as everyone else followed Heidi in a worshipful trance. It was very medieval; it kind of reminded me of my room in Jersey, without the piles of dirty clothes everywhere.

"This place suits you Mary," Ben whispered falling behind to catch up with me. "It's very gothic. Scary almost," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes," Why are you here? Shouldn't you be drooling over Heidi?" I sneered pretending to stop and admire some torture device.

"It would be much more productive of my time," He agreed, "but I wanted to know if you noticed our landlady. She's gone a little," He paused trying to find the right word, "batty."

I let my gaze slip over to the old lady. Her rosemary was clutched in her hand she was walking franticly through the room trying to get someone to pay attention, "What's she saying?" I asked keeping my eyes on her.

Ben shrugged, "Something about 'getting out' and 'death' and stuff. I'm not very fluent in whatever she's speaking. She keeps switching between Roman and some kind of Italian."

I bit my lip, "You don't think…" I trailed off.

"That's she's right? Of course not! Look at her," He laughed. "She's mad."

I nodded, "Yeah, of course." I looked the other way ashamed my imagination had slipped. I gazed over towards the exit; three figures were retreating toward the door. There were two girls a year or two older than me following a boy draped in a cloak. They looked familiar.

"Are those people the same ones from the alley?" I asked still watching them as they closed the doors behind them.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. Looks like it though," He nodded. "Hey, someone's coming out," Ben lifted his head to see.

A tall man with jet black hair walked out. "Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" He smiled. I looked around for Heidi; she was standing against the wall with another man.

"Welcome home Heidi," He greeted.

Heidi nodded, "Demetri."

"Nice fishing," He complimented.

I raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was a private joke?

"Thanks. Aren't you coming?" She asked flashing him a smile.

Demetri nodded, "In just a minute. Save some for me."

I felt my heart rate pick up. We're not tourists, and only the landlady and I knew it. We were going to die, and nobody knew. We were the food and now suddenly what Heidi was saying made sense. Food being delivered from all around the world. I trembled. This was one heck of a way to die.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I made and posted this story I little while back but it didn't hit off so I made some changes and tried again. I know exactly how Mary feels. Except the being eaten part, that I do not know. But the moving everywhere I do. And it is annoying. But now I'm settled in Virginia. For now. I really didn't know how to end the story because I stink at endings.. Hope you enjoyed it.

-mykittengoesrawr


	2. Outdoors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ series. All characters and/or events are fictional.

* * *

Chapter Two

I didn't want to die, but what was I going to do? Just sit there waiting for my fate? I knew I should tell Ben at least and warn him but I felt frozen to the round. Paralyzed. That's a horrible feeling. To know you're at death's gate and not even have the courage to do anything about it.

Ben elbowed me sharply. "Mary, stop it. You look like a fish out of water."

"I feel like one," I croaked. I could feel Demetri eying me carefully.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head, which was constantly watching Heidi's retreating figure. He turned to Demetri. "Are there any bathrooms here?"

Demetri pursed his lips as if wondering whether to decide to tell us or not. "I'll show her where they are," he assured him.

I drew in a sharp breath clutching my brother's arm. "I don't want to go… without him." I told him.

Demetri smirked openly holding back a burst of laughter. "Very well. Have it your way." He shrugged.

Ben looked at me suspiciously and a wave of guilt washed over me. I wasn't even going to save my parents. I felt selfish and miserable for not at least asking if I could tell them where I was going. I wanted to ask but I already knew the answer.

"Are sure this is the way to the bathrooms?" Ben asked nervously throwing a quick glance over his shoulder.

Demetri simply shrugged. "Maybe."

I could feel Ben grit his teeth together. "What do you mean maybe? It's a yes or no question."

Demetri chuckled leading us to a corridor. "I don't use them that much and most people aren't exactly here long enough to need to use them."

"Actually I don't really need to use the bathroom." Heck, I don't even remember saying I needed to use it the first place.

Another shrug. "Doesn't matter, we're looking for it now."

I felt claustrophobic. "I need to get out of here," I told him gulping a breath of air.

Demetri sneered, "Sounds like fun."

I didn't know what was so fun about going to outside or what – if anything – he had mind, but I smiled. A plan was starting to form in y mind of escape. It wasn't much of a plan I'll admit and all I had was running like hell but it was a start.

Demetri swung the door open stepping out into the shade. With a deep breathe a readied myself. I didn't know how I would tell Ben to run but hopefully if he saw me running he'd run too.

My lower lip quivered and I bolted trying my best to lose myself in the crowd. It was almost evening and the place was blanketed with shadows. That was good; it would be easier to hide. I heard someone behind hoping it was Ben. I didn't get far before I was tackled to the ground.

**A/N: I know its short but it's the holiday season and I'm officially the wrapper so I have had tape stuck in m hair for a few days now. Merry Christmas everybody! Don't get too commercial.**


	3. You'll See

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ series. All characters and/or events are fictional.

Chapter Three

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ben?" I gasped happily even though my voice came out cracked and sounded like an old man. For a second there I had thought it was Demetri or Heidi. "Did Mom and Dad and Creepy Nun Lady get out okay?"

Ben got up off me wiping the gravel off his pants with a sigh. "No they're still in there taking the tour." He seemed a little miffed he was missing looking at Heidi's rear view. "You know that guy who was showing you the bathroom almost called security? I swear you're more trouble than you're worth…"

I scrambled to the ground in a frantic fury. "They're still in there? Ben we have to get them out! They… they'll get eaten!"

Ben looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you trying to tell me you think that place is full of cannibals and they're rounding us up to _eat us_?"

I rested my palms on my face trying to calm down. "Yes, yes! I heard Demetri say stuff like 'Nice fishing' and-"

"And… wow. Maybe I did drop you too hard on your head. For Pete's sake Mary it's an expression!" Ben groaned looking back at the castle and grabbed my wrist tightly. "Come on lets go back."

Back to get eaten by freaking cannibal? No thanks. "Ben-"

"Look," he pointed, "there's Demetri." Oh why did I have to have an imbecile for a brother? Why doesn't he understand the word no?

I squirmed probably looking like an over-reactive four-year old but if I could save our butts from the likes him it would all be worth. "Don't you get it? He's one of _them_?" I hissed to no use.

Demtri met us halfway with an annoyingly crooked grin. "Try not to run away to much, Mary. We don't want any law suits from your parents," He mused, his teeth glinting in the moonlight.

_If they're still alive_, I thought bitterly returning his grin with a glare. "I think I'm going to go home."

Demetri cocked his head. "I can't allow you to do that."

Ben's grip tightened. Now this guy was pissing him off too. "Our parents won't care. We run off all the time and we have cell phones…"

Demtri shook his head with a chuckle. "No, I really think it will be better if come with me." He reached over to touch my shoulder. I jerked away disgusted.

Ben cleared his throat and being the overprotective brother stepped in between us. "We'll go if we want to," He shrugged.

Demetri shut his jaw and lunged forward pushing Ben out of the way. "I really just need the girl. Heidi will take you where you need to go." His voice was set and hard, like we didn't have a decision no matter what.

For a moment I thought Ben might just take up the offer. He wasn't exactly one to defy ordered from an adult, although Demetri looked just past twenty. But he stood his ground. "I'm going with her," He urged.

Demetri shook his head. "I really don't think you'll like where she's going." He laughed. "Go with Heidi," he ordered again.

Ben looked a little annoyed and almost ready to take up a fight, even though he'd lose hands down. Heidi emerged from the shadows and I couldn't help but notice the small red spot on her chest. She wrapped her arm gently around his and led him away engulfing him with shadows.

"Are you going to eat him too?" I asked growling.

Demetri laughed and looked at me like an adult does to a child – a child that just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Why would you think that?"

I folded my arms of my chest. "Well? That wasn't a yes or a no."

Demetri gave me a toothy grin clutching my hand a bit more tightly than necessary. "You'll see."

**A/N: Have I mentioned I can't do endings? If not, well now you know so yeah. Usually I just stop them at the end of a sentence. Anyways please review and all that stuff! Criticism welcomed! Also has anyone heard of the song **_**In The Sun **_**By Joseph Arthur? Its really awesome.**

**-L.B.**


	4. Author's Note

I'm very sorry I haven't updated this story since… January. Oh wow, I am _way_ behind schedule. What have I been doing? Oh, right. Nothing. Okay, so I swear that I will update ASAP. They should be more frequent as well (where you don't have to wait five months for an update) since its summer time and all. Once again, I apologize for the five-month delay. It may seem like a long time, probably because it is, but in my world it was only about, um, five months. ^^' Thank you for actually reading this message, here's your magic doughnut.

-L.B


	5. Marcus

Chapter Four

Demetri had thrown me into what seemed to be my own personal dungeon. It was a cold, four-walled little room barely the size of modest walk-in closet. It was a bit lacking decoration wise as well, although I doubted he was ready to jump in with a Home Management magazine any time soon for me too snazzy it up a little bit.

He left without saying good-bye reminding me that if I got one of those little survey things when – if- I got out of here, I definitely wasn't giving him any points for being a warm welcoming host.

I positioned myself on the floor squirming to get in a comfortable spot. Unfortunately, there's a very good reason why cobblestone isn't used for furniture and but began to ache within the first five minutes. Maybe being a pain in Demetri's ass wasn't my best idea. If I had been nicer would he have at least supplied chair while I waited for my death? Probably not. He was just evil like that.

"Very Gothic, Demetri," I said aloud, wondering if the place as bugged. Otherwise, I would just sound like a lunatic talking to an invisible person. "No bathroom, no bed. You sure do know how to make a girl feel at home." Whenever I read novels or watched movies where the characters talked to themselves in hope their captors would hear it seemed corny. But that small part of my brain said it was worth a shot. They already thought I was crazy for accusing them of cannibalism.

I wriggled impatiently against the floor like a little child in a doctor's office. It was getting dark out. Even there wasn't even a little window at the top I could tell. It seemed like a shadow fell upon the room, and pretty soon it would be pitch black in here. _I hope there aren't any rats, _I thought with a shudder.

Just when that wonderful imagination of mine began to conjure up little rascals crawling up my legs the door swung open. I expected it to be Demetri and was ready to start a full blown rant when a pale hand shot up demanding silence. The man in the doorway was not Demetri in any way, shape or form so I did as the hand asked. I screwed my mouth shut.

The man carried himself with a recognizable grace you see actors try to copy when they play royalty. But this guy seemed like the real thing. "Do you know why you're here?"

That seemed like a clichéd thing to say, plus the fact that no one had told me _a thing_ since I was tackled to the ground and dragged here, but I only shook my head. Demetri's haughty comments I could handle. This guy didn't look like he wanted to play that game.

"I'm Marcus." _Nice to meet you, your majesty,_ I thought silently in my head annoyed at the way he played superior. "Obey what I say and you'll live awhile longer." His face stayed the same cold expression the whole time he talked. Not even a hint of testosterone slipped into his expression as he spoke his 'I'm Supreme Leader Marcus' remark. Strange, since he was a guy. Or at least that's what I thought.

I put on my sweetest smile ad looked up at him with my best Bambi eyes. Let me tell you it hurts like heck to try and copy a Disney character's cuteness. "Well Marcus, I'm Mary, and if I'm going to die anyway I'd prefer it be now. Can you tell everyone I died from my dad's over abuse of his dang camera? Say it was like radiation poising or something. I think I'd be doing something good don't you? Spreading the word of killer cameras. A lot more people die from them then you might think." I looked up at Marcus and tried to bat my eyelashes, but all I did was blink was twice.

It looked like he was one of those Roman statues he was so motionless. Except he wasn't nude or coming out of a seashell. I blushed a little at the thought of that. So maybe he was in his forties or something. So was Hugh Jackman, and he was still hot. Marcus wasn't much on the shabby side either.

"You're not special." He said suddenly, crisply. "So you might as well stop acting like it. You were a nuisance and will be taken care of immediately. We didn't want panic to start because of your little shenanigan running off like that. You will be killed, and then thrown away with the rest of the buddies." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "You look hurt. Well, we can't _all_ amount to something."

I slumped against the wall. So what if I did feel special? I had kind of been hoping they'd let me live since they went out of their way to put me in this little dump. It was the right human reaction, right? "And what makes you so incredibly special? You kill the Loch Ness monster or something? Well, congrats. PETA will be after you in a few yeas for that-"

"I'm special because of many reasons. None of which involve telling you why." With that he turned on his heel and left the room leaving me alone n the dark room with my imaginary rats.

**********

"So, how'd your meeting with Marcus go?" Demetri asked still wearing that Cheshire Cat grin. He had come to visit with food and an offer for a trip to the bathroom. I would have hugged him, but I wasn't that desperate.

I growled kicking the empty tray of food. "Why do you care?" I asked. "Kill me already."

Demetri cocked an eyebrow. "Kill you? I thought we were saving you up-"

"For a dinner party? Inviting all of your little cannibal friends? Is Hannibal Lector going to be there?" I spat back to the cannibal accusations.

A laugh bounced off the four walls. "You're dumber then I thought, girl. Didn't Marcus tell you?"

I shrugged and picked out the seeds from my apple core. "He got the point across pretty clear."

Demetri looked a bit confused, but covered it up quickly. "It doesn't seem like it," he muttered to himself, but the walls magnified it. "I'm actually kind of impressed. You haven't mentioned your twit of a brother for a full day." He patted me on the back mockingly, and it stung where he touched. "Good job."

"That's because I know you want me to ask," I said trying to act like Sherlock Homes or Nancy Drew when the pieced things together. "I don't want to see what torture device you have him hooked up to."

"You truly are a piece of work," Demetri laughed. "It's the nineteenth century-"

"Twenty-first"

"Same thing. We don't use that stuff like back then." He smiled, as if reminiscing a sweet memory. I added that silently to the imaginary notebook in my head.

"I'm glad you've come to realize that," I said cockily. "You can leave now. Your starting to get on my nerves." It came out more teasing like when you said that too an annoying brother or sister instead of your worst nightmare. Stupid Demetri. He had that charm that just made you feel comfortable, even if you hated him and wanted to pick up that butter knife and stab it through his guts.

He pushed himself away from the wall and gave another smirking smile before leaving. "See you at the dinner party," he added sarcastically.

I groaned, slumped against the cobblestone, and attempted at a few hours rest.

**What's this? A new chapter? Why yes! Yes it is! And its (hopefully) a bit longer then the previous ones. The chapters look long on Word and short on Fanfiction. . I have no idea how old Marcus, Aro, the other guy (I didn't forget his name…) Demetri, and all those other people are so I'm making the Volturi members in their forties, Demetri, Heidi, and Felix in their twenties (Demetri's twenty-one to be specific.) and Jane and Alec like seventeen since SM doesn't specify. I RULE THEM NOW! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marcus, Aro, the other guy, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Jane, or Alec. **

**Updates soon, I promise. :)**

**-L.B.**


End file.
